


In the Dark of a Closet

by Bates



Series: SPN writing Challenge entries [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, locking in closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bates/pseuds/Bates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel thinks it's a good idea to lock his brother and his crush in a closet. That is, until skeletons attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark of a Closet

There were a lot of things that Castiel Novak _wasn’t_ afraid of. The pranks his brothers pulled were enough to forever scare him of masks and ghost, even zombies he didn’t fear anymore. After seventeen years spend sharing a room with Gabriel, he _should_ know that nothing was safe and that he couldn’t even be trusted.

Even at school and _especially_ around Halloween. Castiel _should_ have seen it coming from miles and miles and miles. Of course, he hadn’t. It was what had lead him into his current predicament, locked in a closet in the art class. After ten or so minutes of banging on the door and attempting to call, he’d just given up and had sat down on the floor.

Eventually, Gabriel would come back. Eventually Gabriel would come back with a grin on his lips and no apology to rescue him. Hell, knowing Gabriel, there would be a wink and a _‘finally come out of the closet huh brother?_ ’. Gabriel’s fascination with his reluctance to come out to anyone but Dean, Anna and him was in fact rather annoying.

It wasn’t Gabriel that had to come out. He had done so ages ago and was now living his very queer and _active_ life. Jesus Christ, Castiel would be happy when he didn’t have to listen at the door to know if their room was safe to enter or if he’d be greeted by his brother getting it on with anyone.

After that _memorable_ time that he’d walked in on Gabriel and Kali of all people, he’d learnt to knock and stay _far far_ away if he thought he had heard even the slightest sound. He’d seen too many naked people in that room to _ever_ feel comfortable there again.

“Why the hell would Surley ask _you_ to ask me to get the Halloween stuff?” he heard an all too familiar voice say on the other side of the door.

“Just do it, Winchester,” his all too annoying voice of his brother chipped in. “I’m short, I can’t reach half of the stuff in there.” The worst of it all was that it wasn’t even a lie, Castiel knew that Chuck Shurley, their art teacher had asked Gabriel to help decorate the building and that Gabriel was in fact too short to reach at least a quarter of the stuff in the room. His half was a little exaggerated, he could stand up on his tiptoes ans reach them.

The door opened, allowing a little bit of light in before his brother slammed it closed behind Dean. _Great._

“Please tell me that you know how to pick locks,” Castiel sighed, taking in Dean from his place on the floor. “Or we won’t get out of here.”

“Woah Cas, warn a man.” Dean – god forbid him – actually yelped. “Gabriel, what the hell?”

“I’m not letting you out until you two finally pull your head out of your ass,” Gabriel half yelled from the other side of the door. “Just because you two can handle all the pining doesn’t mean that we need to watch it so kiss and make up or you’ll be stuck.”

“Fuck you Gabriel,” Castiel snapped, “ _this_ is what you locked me in here for? You jerk.” Castiel could barely see what Dean was doing in the dim light that shone underneath. “I’m sorry Dean, he’ll let us out eventually.” It was a jerk move of his brother, solely because he knew of Cas’s crush on Dean Winchester, their neighbor. He’d had a crush on Dean for as long as he could remember. They had grown up playing in the yard and later drifted apart when they’d gone off to high school.

Castiel didn’t quite know _what_ had changed between them, but Castiel had gone out and started dating a guy he barely knew and they’d only drifted further and further apart. At the moment, they hadn’t spoken in quite a few month and he kind of missed it.

“Don’t worry about it,” he sighed, “At least we’ll _have_ to talk now won’t we?” A nervous chuckle rolled over Dean’s lips. It threw Cas a little.

“Yeah, I guess. Is everything okay Dean?”

“Yeah, don’t worry. I’ve been meaning to talk to you anyway, it just, I don’t know, kind of forces me now, doesn’t it?” He sat down on the opposite him. “Castiel, when did you know that you’re into guys?” Now _that_ made sense.

“I think I’ve always known in a way,” he admitted. “I don’t know when I really started noticing it. Guys have always been equally attractive as women, maybe a little more – it really depends on when you ask me. I just realized that I wanted all genders – I don’t really care to be honest – in an equal matter. But as in realize, when I fell in love with…” with you, Castiel wanted to say. “When I fell in love with a friend. I was twelve or thirteen, don’t quite know. He never quite reacted to or answered to my feelings, but he helped me realize.” A worn silence fell between them. Dean had always been Castiel’s only friend, saying that a friend had made him realize would only tip him off.“Is there any particular reason that you ask?”

“Which friend?” Dean question was hushed.

“Dean? What?”

“Which friend Cas?” Dean stood up, stretched out his hand for Cas. “Cas?”

“It was you,” he admitted, barely louder than a whisper. It felt awfully loud in the silence. Castiel felt Dean’s hands look for his face, felt the gentle touch of them against his jaw, tipping it up. “Dean?”

“Can I kiss you?” The question was hushed in the space between them and the fact that he even asked before just kissing him kind of charmed him.

“Yes Dean.” Dean pulled him a little closer, hands on face and pulled him closer, soft lips meeting for the first time. Castiel didn’t know how long Castiel had wanted this, how long he had wanted to kiss Dean and rest his hands on those hips.

Dean pulled Castiel back a little, so that his back was against the wall and deepened the kiss. He barely registered something pricking in his back, until whatever it was fell down and hit them both. Even if he didn’t like admitting it, Castiel screamed.

The door flew open at that scream and it was probably the best thing about the whole situation. His brother immediately burst out laughing. At least it had gotten them out of the closet.

“Winchester, I didn’t mean you _literally_ had to bone my brother,” the trickster laughed as Dean tried to get the fake skeleton off of their shoulders. “Jesus.”

“Gabriel Novak, I will _end_ you,” Castiel snapped after Dean finally  freed them from the plastic skeleton. He turned back to Dean, paused a second before pressing a peck to his cheek and murmuring that he _would_ get revenge.

 

If Gabriel started yelling like a pig at slaughter because of a fake skeleton hidden next to him under the blankets, Castiel had _nothing_ to do with it.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the [SPN Writing Challenge](http://spnwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/) over at Tumblr. The prompt was skeleton and my entry can also be found [here](http://confusedjimmy.tumblr.com/post/132552546095/in-the-dark-of-a-closet). All prior entries for it ( fic + poetry) can be found in the tumblr tag.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
